


Broken Things

by UchiHime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Monologue, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchiHime/pseuds/UchiHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was broken and you fixed me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Things

Derek had stood by when they took Stiles away.

He’d stayed away when the arrangements were being made.

He hadn’t been there when they laid him in the ground.

He’d denied it. Avoided it. Said it was nothing but a bad dream.

Days went by and he refused to believe. Because, Stiles couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t be gone. It wasn’t possible.

Stiles was at home. He was in his room. He was at school. He was practicing lacrosse. He was taking his dad lunch at work. He was driving around Beacon Hills in the beat up old jeep. He was wandering the forest. He was a few states away, running from the supernatural mayhem taking over his world. He was somewhere out there living his life.

He wasn’t dead. This wasn’t real. This was just a bad dream.

“You’re not dead,” Derek whispered to the cold marble stone. “This isn’t funny. Stop pretending. You can’t be dead. You’re immortal. You’re batman. You’re larger than life itself. You are life itself.”

Derek looked towards the forest. A deer moved swiftly through the trees. He only caught a glimpse of it before it was out of sight.

“How dare you die! After all you put me through! How dare you just die. I should have killed you myself. I should have done something. I should have helped you. Protected you. Saved you.”

A cloud drifted in front of the sun, casting the land into shadow for a few seconds.

“You were so annoying. You were like a tick. You burrowed your way into my life and refused to be pushed away. You sucked all the negativity out of me. You made me smile. You made me laugh. You made me feel like I was more than the mistakes of my past. You made me feel human.”

A car passed on the street. It backfired, loud as a gunshot, and sent a puff or dark smoke into the air.

“And everything you touched, you changed. You changed me. You changed the pack. You made it better. You made the pack a family. You made me a person.”

Derek paused. “You made me able to love again,” he admitted softly. “I thought I would always be alone. I thought that all I’d ever be was what I’d done. I thought that I wasn’t allowed to be happy. But you proved me wrong. You made me love you. You made me see that I who I could become is greater than who I ever was. You gave me hope.”

He traced his eyes over the carved letters on the head stone. The sun beat down on the back of his neck. The forest was silent. There was no one else around.

“I know I never let how much I appreciated you, but you had to understand. You did so much for me, for the pack, for us. You did so much, and there was no words that could fully express my gratitude. Everything you touched, you changed. You fixed. You made better. You have to understand that. I mean, just look what you did to me. I was broken and you fixed me.”


End file.
